I'm Hungry!
by malandy
Summary: Harry Dresden is stuck at his island's beautiful wall, and is getting hungry, now what? Silly! Minimal Spoilers, so it's confusing unless you've caught up to Cold Days, but should make some sense even if you haven't. Rated T because it's Dresden Files. Not a One-Shot. Will post spoilery serious (for sure) & silly (if ppl want) vers, at some point. Want to adopt? PM me!
1. The Beautiful Wall Minimal spoiler ver

**********Author's Note 1:**********

**This is the slightly/very silly version that is made to be as non-spoilery as I could.**

**********Story Start:  
**

**Location: My Island.**

**Time: Around 8:00PM? Halloween.**

I had never met a wall I couldn't blow up, until I met my island. On my island was a wall of light made of beauty keeping me from entering. And I could only guess about how it worked or what it did. A wall's a wall... Well, yeah, unless they're made of magic so magical that magical beings of magic, that think magic is science, think it's magic.

Well, the point is that I didn't really know anything about that wall until one of my apprentices met it. She had tossed a rock at the wall, and it went right through. You would think that would tell me something, and it did, just not anything really useful.

Oh, yeah, it wasn't just me and my apprentice there, with us was my dog, my police officer, my vampire, my changeling, and my bartender. Why were we at my island? To stop it from being the cause of the end of the universe. Well, we're still here, so I think you know how that turned out.

I wanted something else to throw at the wall, for testing purposes, as the rock was related to the wall, so of course it went through. But, my apprentice was hungry, so she ate a granola bar she got from her bag of adventuring supplies, and handed me the wrapper to throw. Not exactly the kind of thing I wanted, but it would do... I balled it up and flicked it at the wall, and it didn't go through. Instead, it disintegrated beautifully, in every sense. As in the disintegration was beautiful to behold and it disintegrated completely, not just the latter.

Unfortunately for us, we wanted to go through the wall. My vampire wanted to jump over the wall, as it was only 12 feet high, but, I was hungry, so I wanted to eat first and then fight the bad guys. I got a granola bar from my apprentice, balled up its wrapper and tossed it over the wall. Or at least I tried to, it blew up where the wall would have been, if it extended up.

As I was eating, I realized that rocks would go through the wall and other stuff wouldn't. As our enemies were most likely on the other side, that was sorta of a good thing. After I was done eating, I told my vampire to jump up and scout beyond the wall. When he landed back down, he reported that we had twenty targets and that they were grouped near the ruined lighthouse. He didn't see the Summer Knight, but he was sure to be hiding beyond the wall. After that report, me and my apprentice tried to send some magic through the wall as well, and that partially succeeded, my magic went through, but her's didn't. I assume that was due to being my magic interacting with my island.

Armed with all that new information, I immediately formulated a new plan. The plan was changed from _charging_ through the beautiful wall, to going around to the lighthouse side and _throwing_ things at my enemies through the beautiful wall.

**********Chapter End!**

**********Author's Note 2:**********

**Does the magic going through the wall make sense?**

**Did I get the time right?**


	2. The Beautiful Wall, Serious and Spoilery

**********Author's Note 3:**********

**This is the serious version that is as un-obfuscated and therefore, really spoilery if you haven't caught up to the end of Cold Days.**

**********Story Start:**

**Location: Outside of Magical Ring of Starlight and Beauty that is surrounding the hilltop of Demonreach.**

**Time: Around 8:00PM? Halloween... and my Birthday... :(  
**

I had never met a wall I couldn't blow up, until I met my island. On my island was a wall of beauty and starlight keeping me from entering. And I could only guess about how it worked or what it did. A wall's a wall... Well, yeah, unless they're made of magic so magical that Bob thinks it's magic.

Well, the point is that I didn't really know anything about that wall until Molly threw a rock at it, and it went right through. You would think that would tell me something, and it did, just not anything really useful.

Oh, yeah, it wasn't just me and Molly there, with us was Mouse, Murphy, Thomas, Sarissa, and Mac. Why were we at my island? To stop it from incinerating Chicago and further beyond. Well, we're still here, so I think you know how that turned out.

I wanted something else to throw at the wall, for testing purposes, as the rock was related to the wall, so of course it went through. But, my apprentice was hungry, so she ate a granola bar she got from her bag of adventuring supplies, and handed me the wrapper to throw. Not exactly the kind of thing I wanted, but it would do... I balled it up and flicked it at the wall, and it didn't go through. Instead, it disintegrated beautifully, in every sense. As in the disintegration was beautiful to behold and it disintegrated completely, not just the latter.

Unfortunately for us, we wanted to go through the wall. Thomas wanted to jump over the wall, as it was only 12 feet high, but, I was hungry, so I wanted to eat first and then fight the Faerie Queens on the other side. I had started eating one of Molly's granola bars, so I balled up its wrapper and tossed it over the wall. Or at least I tried to, it blew up where the wall would have been, if it extended up.

As I was eating, I realized that rocks would go through the wall and other stuff wouldn't. As our enemies were most likely on the other side, that was sorta of a good thing. After I was done eating, I told my brother to jump up and scout beyond the wall. When he landed back down, he reported that we had twenty Faeries on the other side, including Maeve and Lily. The Fae were separated by Court into two pyramids that faced Demonreach's spirit, who was blocking the entrance to the ruined lighthouse. Thomas didn't see Fix, but as Lily was beyond the wall, he was sure to be there too. At the end of that report, I trusted that I had some time to plan, given that Demonreach seemed to be holding up. At that point, Molly and I tried to send some magic through the wall as well, and that partially succeeded. My magic went through, but her's didn't. I assume that was due to being my magic interacting with my island.

Armed with all that new information, I immediately formulated a new plan. The plan was changed from _charging_ through the beautiful wall, to going around to the lighthouse side and _throwing_ things at the Fae through the beautiful wall. As a fourth test, I ate another granola bar, and this time, nudged the wrapper into the wall with a rock. When the wrapper touched the wall, the contact point turned into light, but I rapidly pulled the wrapper back and saw that only the edge of the wrapper was gone, so I felt safe enough to faintly touch the wall.

I was rewarded greatly. The tip of my right index finger tingled a bit, but it remained unburned.

Now knowing that the starlight wall wouldn't harm me, me and my companions walked to the other side of the circle and after Thomas confirmed the location of our targets, started tossing rocks through the wall. We targeted Maeve, because I didn't want to give Fix more reasons to kill me than he already did.

**********Chapter End!**

**********Author's Note 4:**********

**I hope this makes sense...  
**

**Planning to get the summoning in... somehow... How do I get Harry to think of it?**

**Does the contact test make sense?**

**Does it all make sense?**

**Do you guys think I should start the story off with some parts of Cold Days, instead of making up my own opening?**


End file.
